Leia's Jedi Training
by Jediknight96
Summary: After the death of Han solo, Leia turns to her only twin brother for guidance and she is offered to be his apprentice in order to rebuild his Jedi Order and Leia agreed for the right cause: to try and bring peace to the galaxy while at the same time trying to balance responsibility as a general of the Resistance. Find out more as her journey unfolds and hope you'll enjoy it.
1. Intro

The Princess's Jedi Training

Intro

General Leia is more than just a Resistance leader, she is the daughter of the Chosen One and a force sensitive whom is indeed strong in the force and she's on her way towards the light side; but it's not going to be easy. 30 standard years after fighting three major battles, she decided to look to her brother for guidance and teachings in order to become a Jedi like her father and brother. 20 years ago, Luke told her about their family back on Endor and she somehow knew she is something special. Now, she is an apprentice to her only brother and he reluctantly accepted her for a purpose: to help rebuild his Jedi Academy that Kylo nearly decimated and he vows he'll not let another thing like this ever happen.

Landing inside the hanger bay, The Falcon's ramp opens and lowers down when Rey pressed several buttons and flips switches to power down the falcon's engines after they land. Rey and Chewbacca came out first following Luke second. The sight of her brother alive and well made her heart warm, her arms wide open for a hug and Luke smiled as he accepted the warm embrace and the two rekindle the love they had years before during their adventures on the death star, Hoth, and Endor. Now that Master Luke is here on D,Qar, she and the entire crew of the Resistance needs him now more than ever, the First order is coming back to hunt down the Resistance and him with a vengeance and will not stop until he and the last Jedi are wiped out.

 **A/N: Hope you'll enjoy this fanfiction and stay tuned for more on her progress as a Jedi and her trails that lie ahead :D**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Letter**

Okay, in this story, I'll be putting Leia and Rey together in this story along with Finn and the others together and we will get to see the friendship between the General and the Scavenger develop all throughout the chapters and I know Leia is too old for training but I'll give her the opportunity that we never get to see on screen and she'll be training the same way as Luke did back in a New Hope and later, the same way Yoda trained him. On the other hand, I like to see Finn as a Jedi and I'll try to see if they accept him. Anyways, stay tuned for the chapters that are coming and may the force guide you :D


	3. Chapter 1: Duty Calls

Chapter 1: Duty Calls

D,Qar

Two standard hours later

Leia and Rey challenged each other into a one-and-one friendly sparring match and bowed to each other respectfully. The two combatants took a few steps away from each other, lightsabers drawn at the ready and the two lunged for each other. Their blue and purple blades clashed and slashed, the sparks showering into the ground as the pace of their duel increases by the very minute. Leia's progression in both the lightsaber and force abilities has grown significantly faster and stronger while in Rey's case, has risen equally to the skywalker twin's own level of power.

" _Well, looks like that fending off in Jakku does really payoff"_ Rey thought as she dodged Leia's overhead chop by rolling forwards and counters with a flurry of her own attacks including a few sweeps, side-kicks, and knees. Leia easily sidestepped the blows and does a few flurries of her own with heavy cleaves, feint stabs, following up with a precise counter slash towards the brunette's shoulders but hits nothing but air. Rey dodged her counter with a backflip and landed on the ground with a slide.

Leia is an expert in firing blasters and is a fast learner in the lightsaber dueling arts, her speed and agility are on par to her brother's due to being trained by him and Luke is proud to say he is indeed passing the Jedi tradition onto Rey and his sister, making the masters in the nether-realm in the force proud. Sparks around the room began to shower everywhere and neither combatant showed any signs of giving up or tiring out. Rey anticpated the low parries that the general made towards her and yet again flipped over her and Leia parry's her overhead chop and force pushed the girl towards the mat covered ground. Grunting, the scavenger leapt up to her feet and twirls his saber into a circle, analyzing her fellow sparring partner carefully to see if she could exploit some flaws in her current form. Leia lunged towards her with a spinning stab and Rey dodged to the side, countering with a well-placed kick to her side and lays on her back. Grinning, Rey flipped to where she is laying on and points her blue blade to the general's neck, letting her surrender to her as a sign of respect. "You've gotten better the last time I saw you Rey, you are indeed one of the best fighters" Rey nodded smiling and an alarm interrupted the silence inside room, prompting Leia to get up "Oh force, duty calls" She sighed quietly and Rey followed behind her to see what's really blasted important on with just a simple alarm blare.


	4. Chapter II: An familiar Location

Chapter II: A Familiar Location

The War Room

The alarms stopped blaring and to her relief, it is nothing more than just a technical mistake and misplacement on the walls. Sighing, the general rubbed her temples to rid of the annoying migraines inside of her brain and stood up straight a moment later. Rey and Finn hugged each other in greetings and smiled before turning serious as the meeting commences. Admiral Ackbar steps into view and opens up a holo-map of Hoth, the snowy planet in which the rebel Alliance fought so hard to protect and guard the princess all those years ago and she remembered that day she and Han formed a connection, a mutual connection so to speak. His kiss has made her feel weak, vulnerable, yet warm and cozy to his touch. Now that he is gone, she shook off the memory off and focused solely on the task of leading an army who is a successor to the rebel alliance. "We have an old friend is also keen to help out in the upcoming mission." Ackbar turned around and presented Mon Mothma, a very close friend and ally of his that planned the attack at the second death star and Leia smiled, greeting her with a warm hug.

"Perhaps a new strategy is indeed in order" Mon Mothma agreed to Leia's agreement and the crew gathered around the center of the holo-map as Poe spoke up to brief the team for the upcoming mission "There will be two X-wings in the air for support and three backups on the ground, one of which Finn's going to lead the remaining forces on foot" Rey and Finn gave each other looks of excitement and confidence, they are stoked for their first mission.

Their day has come to be resistance commanders and surely will be fun for them both.

After the half-hour meeting, Rey gets into her Jedi apparel while Finn does the same, adjusting his braid to the side of his right shoulder

"So Finn, you've been battle haven't you? I'm surely am not since this is my first time going to one" Rey asked over her shoulder and Finn remembered that haunting day when he and the rest of the FN division landed on Jakku, his friend Slip getting killed by a resistance pilot, and the execution of its villagers, all came flooding in his mind and shook it off. "Yes, I've seen far worse and let's just pray in the force that this mission doesn't come to that" Finn said firmly, looking at her brown, hazel eyes "Stay very close to me, I don't want you to g-"Rey interrupted him with a soft kiss to his lips for one full minute and pulls out smiling "Don't worry about me love, I'll handle myself quite fine." She assured him, cupping his face with her palms and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs "I know" he said, pecking her lips quick and the two hurried off into the hanger bay as an alarm blares, a sign that the mission is a go. Taking off a few moments later, Rey and Finn's x-wings enter into hyperspace, following the rest of the fleet towards hoth, determined to prevent the First Order from ever occupying the rebel Alliance's old base of operations.

"Hoth, I have heard of that planet and that's where the Galactic Empire fought the alliance in which they have founded their secret base, trying to find the general." Finn thought about the folder he is being given to him and read the short history on that near fateful skirmish. During the hyperspace travel, Finn founded the bright blue of it very soothing, relaxing his senses. In Rey's case, she too finds the travel quite peaceful and they slept for the time being, putting their ships on auto-pilot until will notify them they are nearing towards their location.


	5. Chapter III: Vengeance

Chapter III: Vengeance

Kylo knelt before his master Snoke as his holographic projection has revealed itself to the master of the knights of Ren.

"Why is thy bidding, my master?" Kylo said through his face mask which is muffled due to the voice enhancer and alternator.

"There is a great disturbance in the force."

"I have felt it."

"We have a familiar enemy, the young rebel who led an army and fought with the rebellion. I have no doubt this woman is the mother of Ben Solo."

Kylo frowned inside the confines of his helmet and to realize on what he is talking about.

"How is that possible?"

"Search your feelings Lord Ren, you'll know it to be true. She could destroy us."

"If she could be turned, she would become a powerful ally."

Snoke raised a hairless eyebrow at this remark and smirks.

"Yes….she would be a great asset. Can it be done?"

"She will join us or die, master.

The hologram of the 70 foot male disappeared into non-existence and the knight of Ren rose up to his feet and began to walk out of the throne room, his loyal troopers following behind their commander in suit, their walk in sync and blasters cradled in their arms in front of their chests, always ready for a fight in case the situation calls for it.

Arriving out of hyperspace, the new republic fleet and two Jedi x-wings are present as one of the coms called out to Rey

"Commander, the area seems clear and you are granted access to land safely." Jessika said to Rey's channel and the ex-scavenger Jedi padawan nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very well, Finn, we are gonna scour the area and find the base, care to tag along?"

Finn got the message over his channel and nodded as he saw her flying next him, giving her a thumbs up for luck.

"Of course."

The duo then proceeded towards the snowy planet and upon arriving into the lower atmosphere, Rey is astounded by the vast landscape and she knows that this is quite similar to Starkiller Base only much bigger.

"I didn't know that there is so much snow in such a big planet as this." Rey said intrigued, her hazel eyes scanning the vicinity and the two soon landed near the campsite in which Poe is awaiting their arrival.

"Glad you can make it this far you two. Now, the rest of the fleet are on their way here so sit tight and get to preparations." Poe simply said as he moves about to get the equipment warmed up, preventing any damages to be present.

By the force, the two padawans are going to have the time of their lives, leading a battalion is indeed tedious and their determination is essential into winning a battle and so on.

Finn looked down on the ground as he has time for himself to process and reflect about the past and his horrendous discovery of bloodshed and warfare. During his time in the first order training academy, he is branded one of the best troopers the first order has ever seen in terms of accuracy and kills under his belt. Additionally, he isn't about to miss out in this highly anticipated battle that is about to commence and his Jedi training told him to feel, not thinking. He has to trust his instincts and himself that victory is indeed possible.

An alarm breaks the everlasting silence as two imperial star destroyers came out of the planet's upper atmosphere and the two Jedi padawans stood up in alarm, their lightsabers on their hands not yet ignited.

"Looks like we needed backup for this after all." Finn said, Rey nodding in agreement and Poe disagreed.

"No need, we got all the backup we needed, we'll use it as a last resort, for now, get into battle stations." Poe said and the duo nodded, going to their assigned resistance teams and Finn lead the stealth squad while Rey lead a squad of clone snowtroopers by her side, her demeanor has changed for the better and her will to fight is what's going to be a game changer for the resistance and its fleet.

 **A/N: Review away!** **bear with me if I writers block, it sucks LOL!**


	6. Author's Update II

Author's Update

In the later chapters of Leia's Jedi Training, I'll be delving more into Leia's upcoming Jedi trails and the confrontation between mother and son is pretty going to be emulating the duel from episodes I and V with both speed, agility, and emotion added in for good measure for all of you action and lightsaber junkies. Also worth mentioning, Snoke in this fanfic will be a little frequent in the meetings between him and his apprentice, going into full depth of Kylo aka Ben Solo's allegiance to the dark side of the force and why he decided it would be the wisest choice to make. Lastly, I'll be adding in Ben's past during his early training by his uncle Luke and how the massacre started in the first place. Pretty much so far, I like where this is going from my own personal view and stay updated for the future chapters


	7. Chapter IV: Determination

Chapter IV: Determination

The Republic fleet enters into orbit, General Organa and her team came along for the ride as she thought having the leader and her team going along to a huge scale battle seemed fun and adventurous, just like the good old times. In the battle of Yavin, she and General Dodonna guided the rebels into victory by the deck, monitoring the Death Star's trajectory towards Yavin, fearing for its superlaser's countdown. Thankfully, Luke was able to stop it from ever firing its weapon all due to him sending torpedoes down the reactor's core, destroying the super weapon into oblivion. Returned to the present, General Organa looked up, holding onto a railing as the blue colored planet of Hoth came into focus.

"Just like old times." She sighed mentally to herself, remembering quite clearly about the first battle of Hoth: being rescued by a certain smuggler when the empire arrived and attempted to capture her yet again just for leverage. In any rate, she is ready to kick ass in the second battle on her own, proving that she is ready.

The resistance transport made its way down towards Poe's position near the base, earning a salute from the famous pilot.

"General, it is a good sight to see you are ready in action." Poe replied, saluting to the Jedi knight as she smiled as well.

"Let's get going, we must not let the first order get to the base first; that was the mistake the empire has made." She added in agreement, her lightsaber dangling on her belt while they made way to Finn's position, earning a nod from the padawan.

"General, you're here, I couldn't help but feel excited to see what you've got in battle." Finn said with enthusiasm, a trait he'll always have the second he became a part of the resistance.

"Well, I cannot miss out on the fun." Leia said as she and the two men formed up a plan inside of a bunker, considering their options carefully. Finn pointed out that the only way to take out their newly built walkers is not just by tripping them, he tells them they can use anti-armor weapons such as rocket launchers and cannons. After careful consideration, they agreed to this plan.

"Alright, let's move out! May the force be with you." Poe declared, the rest of his team followed him into battle while Finn and Rey rejoined, giving them a thumbs up to each other before separating, wanting to take the fight for the galaxy.

Outside of the atmosphere, Luke came out of hyperspace as he knew that the battle might turn nasty all due to him feeling the presence of his old apprentice/nephew down in the surface of Hoth, a planet in which he, Han and Leia used to stay there after the Death Star's destruction, creating a secret base in the process. Unfortunately for the rebels, the Empire managed to snuck in a couple of probe droids to scour their secret base and as if luck had been true, one lone droid took a scan of shield generator and from that point on, a war between the rebels and the empire has broken out a second time since the superweapons destruction. During the time, Vader was searching Luke for all this time because he can sense much force potential within the boy; with that type of power, he could indeed become a great Sith.

Before he has the opportunity to recall the past, one of the star destroyers opened fire at him, a slew of green energy flew past him, his expertise in pilot soon starts to kick into high gear, his speed increased by diverting power from the shields to engines, bringing him ever closer to the planet's surface, R2 beeps frantically at Tie's behind his back.

"I see them buddy, hang on!" Luke said as he veered left, cutting off the rest of the ties behind his back, utilizing a couple of maneuvers he used back in the battle of Yavin years ago, when Biggs is in trouble. Regaining his altitude, he shot all three at once, a wide smile formed up on his lips.

R2 beeps a sound of excitement, knowing that he indeed had missed this part of flying.

"I agree, I missed this feeling so much." Luke added, his ship's boosted a little just to get him closer to the planet's surface, barely able to escape the skirmish overhead. Breathing a sigh of relief, Luke received a com chime from his dash and he answered it.

"Master Skywalker, it is good that you've arrived." Rey spoke with happiness etched to her voice, dodging blaster fire with evasive grace and fluidity.

"So am I, my apprentice." Luke replied while he made way to their position to land, his cape flapping gently with the breeze as he got out, R2 following suit as he reunited with 3-PO in the bunker just up ahead.

"Master Jedi, I am grateful that you've shown up in the nick of time." Ackbar said with a salute to the Jedi, earning back a curt nod and bow to the Mon Calamarian. The species of the Mon Calamari are a race of peacekeepers and warriors of their homeworld, protecting and defending the lives of their people and for the sake of others, allying themselves with the Jedi during that same era.

 **WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR IN THE SECOND BATTLE OF HOTH: THE RESISTANCE OR THE FIRST ORDER? THE QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED AS THE STORY COUNTINUES. REVIEW AWAY AND TELL ME YOUR VOTES ON WHO'S GONNA WIN AND WHY. LOVE YOU ALL AND STAY UP TO DATE AS ALWAYS. MTFBWY.**


End file.
